The Victorious Vampire Diaries of Damon Salvatore
by Kamon24121
Summary: What happens when Damon gives up on Elena and goes to find some girls in Hollywood?
1. Chapter 1

Damon's POV

I woke up in my silk sheets and slowly sat up.

I could hear Elena's heartbeat and breathing in Stefan's room.

I sighed and rolled my eyes, getting a quick shower.

Slipping on some clothes really quickly, I dashed into Stefan's room and came across his diary.

I looked down at the tiny book, surprised there wasn't a lock on it.

I smirked as I picked up my brother's diary.

Of all of my years, I've never written in one.

Opening up his newest one, I flipped through the pages and tried to ignore the many times I saw the word "Katherine" or "Elena".

_Why does he always get the girls?_

I read a few pages about him meeting Elena.

_I met her first, but as usual... Stefan ends up with her._

I rolled my eyes and flipped to the back, grabbing a pen.

I settled my hand down on the page and wrote.

_Dear Stefan's Diary,_

_Yes, before you read on... I'm writing in your diary Stefan!_

_Did you ever expect to see the day?!_

_Anyway, here I go... page one!_

_Stefan's back... oh joy! (Sorry Stefan, but you should know by now that I don't favor you the most these days.)_

_Ugh, he's such a... oh, never mind! _

_Elena is happy and cheerful and all over him again and I'm getting nowhere anymore with her. _

_I was so close to winning her over, but he just had to come back and steal yet another love of my life out of my life, but hey, I'm a vampire and life will go on and on until I decide to stop it or someone is lucky enough to kill me._

_I'm not exactly wanted here so I'm heading to Hollywood. _

_The place of famous people and future-famous and talented people! _

_I hope to find a girl or two with talent... and tastey blood._

_Why Hollywood? _

_I'm still not quite sure myself, but I'll find out soon enough..._

As I ran towards Hollywood, California, I could smell the girls that I'd soon wish I'd met a long time ago.

A spunky black haired girl with light blue highlights almost the color of my eyes, a dumb red head, and a curious brunette will deffinately fill my appetite and other wishes.

I smirked and walked into Hollywood Arts, sniffing out three nice-smelling women.


	2. Chapter 2

No One's POV

Cat and Tori were dragging Jade to breakfast when they were stopped by a dark figure in the halls.

"Come on Jade!" Cat cried. "It'll be fun."

"Food. Breakfast!" Tori smiled. "Jade, it's the most important meal of the day."

"No.." she cried.

"Please?" Cat grinned, poking Jade's head.

"Ugh, Fine!" Jade groaned and finally agreed with them.

They turned the corner, heading to the cafeteria, but were stopped by a tall man, wearing all black.

He waved at them with a big inviting smile on his face.

The girls looked at him confused.

"Have you seen him before?" Jade asked Tori.

Tori shrugged. "I don't think so..."

"Hi!" Cat exclaimed letting go of Jade and making it harder for Tori to keep her grip and hold of Jade and easier for Jade to slip free.

"A little help here?" Jade asked the stranger. "They're trying to take me to breakfast... I don't wanna go."

He nodded and glared at Tori.

Tori slowly loosened her grip of Jade and let her go and Jade backed away slowly.

She smiled and Damon and he smiled back.

Cat clapped. "Cool! How did you do that?" she asked.

_Come here..._

He looked into Cat's eyes and smiled as she obeyed his wishes and came towards him.

Cat smiled, like she'd known him forever, and stood in front of him.

_Kiss me._

He stared at her some more and she finally just kissed him.

Jade and Tori gasped and backed away in shock.

"Woah," Tori whispered.

"What's going on with Cat?" Jade asked.

They'd never seen Cat do anything like this.

She smiled at the man and he started walking away.

"Where are you going?" Cat smiled.

He turned around and smirked. "Nowhere," he stared at her. "Just like you."

Cat blinked and nodded. "I'm going nowhere. I'm staying right here..."

He started walking off again, but turned around suddenly.

"I'm Damon by the way..." the stranger said and just like that, he was gone.

The girls stared at him full of shock and plain confusion.

"What just happened?!" Jade asked aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's POV

"What did just happen?" Tori asked, almost repeating what Jade just said.

I looked down the hall like I knew there was something there before.

"What happened?" I asked my friends, confused.

The last thing I remembered was walking towards the cafeteria and dragging Jade with Tori, but I obviously wasn't doing that anymore.

Jade just stared at me and crossed her arms.

Tori on the other hand, had her hand over her mouth and was just staring at me.

From the look on her face I had shocked her.

_What did I just do and why don't I remember?_

"What?" I asked.

I truly didn't remember a think that just happened!

All I could remember was that we were on our way to drag Jade to breakfast because she hadn't eaten for the past couple of days.

"You don't remember?" Jade asked serious now.

I stared at her.

Tori looked at Jade and back at me with a confused and scared look on her face.

I shook my head, frowning.

"This strange guy, dressed in all black, came and somehow just stared at Tori and made her let go of me and then he stared at you and you come up to him and kissed him, but he didn't even say a word." Jade told her.

Tori sighed. "It was weird..."

I shook my head. "But, I didn't- I don't remember that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Tori's POV

Poor Cat...

I guess the same thing happened to me... That Damon guy made me do something too.

He didn't make me kiss him like he had made Cat, but I know he made me let Jade go.

I never would've let go of Jade, unless she pulled out her scissors and threatened to cut all my hair off or stab me or something.

"There's something strange about that guy..." I thought aloud.

Jade and Cat stared at me, but I could tell by the looks on their faces... they believed and agreed with me.

"I don't remember letting go of Jade... Do you remember kissing that guy?" I asked Cat.

Cat stared at me and finally shook her head. "No... I don't."

I sighed, frowning.

Jade looked at us both sadly; obviously this Damon guy didn't make her do anything... or did he?

"Now I feel like I've cheated..." she added and slid down the wall and onto the floor holding her knees and looking down sadly.

Jade frowned and felt bad for the two of us... after all she just stood there unharmed and uncontrolled by this Damon person.

"Guys," she sighed. "It- I know it wasn't-" she made a face. "It couldn't have been your fault! I know you two; you'd never done this."

Cat and I sighed and walked over to Jade.

"Okay, well we're still bringing you to breakfast!" I cried, grabbing Jade's arm.

Cat grabbed the other one and smiled at me.

"Ugh," Jade groaned. "Fine... but let's hurry this time."


	5. Chapter 5

Jade's POV

_I cannot believe this... This guy, Damon whatever, comes into our school and forces my friend Cat to kiss him and surprisingly makes Tori let go of me. I'm going to have to look out for this guy._

"If you guys see him, tell me. Okay?" I asked looking down at Cat and back up at Tori.

They both nodded and forced smiles on their faces.

"We're dragging you to breakfast now…" Cat giggled, grabbing my arm.

Tori smiled and grabbed my other arm and they both pulled me to the cafeteria to go eat breakfast with them.

"Happy?" I asked, sitting down at holding a spoon.

I looked down at the disgusting cereal in front of me and looked up at Cat with a forced smile.

She giggled and ate her cheese omelet.

Tori did the same and just stared at me until I started eating too.

I rolled my eyes and took a bite, then picked my tray up, got up and threw the whole thing away.

"Jade!" Cat cried.

I rolled my eyes and Tori sighed, whispering something I couldn't hear into Cat's ear.

Cat nodded and her frown went away.

The bell rang and I hopped up.

"Well, I'm not being late. I wanna see Beck." I grinned, slipping my bag over my shoulder.

Cat smiled and Tori nodded.

They obviously didn't seem to care.

"But seriously," I came closer to them and whispered. "If you see him… call me or text me. Come to get me or whatever because whoever that Damon guy was…" I shook my head. "I just have some bad feeling about that guy."

Cat nodded and Tori bit her lip and nodded.

I smiled and left. "Have fun finishing that… stuff." I chuckled and walked through the halls searching for Beck.


End file.
